


Microfic Meme

by stuckinastory



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, LJ to AO3, Oldfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinastory/pseuds/stuckinastory
Summary: One time in 2009, someone started a microfic meme in the dvlwears_prada Livejournal community. We all had fun and it was pretty great romp, a lot of laughs were had. This was my contribution.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Microfic Meme

**Angst**

“Why do you have to be the one I love?”

**AU**

“…Lady Andrea?”

“Yes, madam?”

“Come here.”

“Certainly.” Andrea replied, smiling.

**Crackfic**

“Irv’s gay?” Miranda said, amused. “ _Ahem_.”

**Crossover**

Lily smiled. “Andy, Miranda, this is my cousin, Bette Porter.”

_Another_ : Donna Sheridan wore floral prints. And had her nose. Damn.

_Yet another one_. “Miranda!” Tanya shrieked. “My fellow divorcee!” Miranda rolled her eyes.

_The crossover never lets up_. “Eleanor Waldorf,” Miranda said, regarding the woman. “Hello.”

_This is the last one, I swear._ M stood up and smiled affably. "Hello, dear sister."   
  


**Death**

Miranda blinked back a tear when they lowered Nigel’s casket.

**Film Related**

“Irv's gay?” Miranda confirmed. "That's _very_ convenient, thank you."

**First Time**

“This… is... so... complicated!”

“It’s just a corset, Andrea.”

**Fluff**

Andy snuggled next to her, then Miranda kissed her forehead.

**Humor**

Miranda narrowed her eyes. Her ass was not for spanking.

**Hurt/Comfort**

“Think we’ll be okay?” Andy asked, wiping a tear.

“Yes.”

**UST**

Andrea’s fingers brushed her knee. She closed her eyes. _Later._


End file.
